Shuryō Sentai Kojuranger VRAINS
Shuryo Sentai Kojuranger (狩猟戦隊コウジューレンジャー) is the mid-2017-2019 anime and live action hybrid series with the celebrates for Singular Rider series as a part of 100# S Anniversary as well the crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. Due to debut of Dino Force Brave, it will contains redesign suits and more compatible mechas. This season has lighter and comedic tone which added from Power Rangers Unchɐined. It was adapted into Power Rangers: BEAST Steel. It was succeded by Gentenju Sentai Monsteger as the part of Lost Future Saga. Plot Season 1 After defeating all of the enemies, all worlds were now finally peace led by the three Nobles. However, the peaceful lives was triggered by the unknown phenomenon and all worlds merged by the mysterious Noize. The all of the villains having a trouble doing to destroy the worlds and the heroes and allies fight them. Unfortunately. the new enemy come forth and two female beings responsible to use the Noize named Khaos and Lust in one goal: To absorb every DNA as food for Khaos to become the ultimate lifeform. Khaos and Lust releases the swarms of Noize Beasts and killed and turned every heroes and villains into CharakCapsules by absorbing their DNA. The lone female survivor named Aiji Nakaoka Joo, was hunted by Lust who wants to taking care to her as Beerus stops her. Beerus sacrifice himself to save Aiji before she was transports to the past where Samuel Nakaoka the Second and the others were still alive. Season 2 and 3 (Crimsons) Characters Kojurangers Allies * Ultraman Geed - An mentor of Aiji Nakaoka Joo who taking care for her after the three Nobles reset World Re-carnation Project. * Ultraman Belial (Good) * Clair Igami - * Beerus - An former God's Destroyer before he was killed and turned into CharakCapsules by Lust. The past-present Beerus was still alive due to her future-present Beerus was killled. * Misumi Nagisa - * Stinger - * Double Dee - * Hibiki Tachibana - * Yusaku Fujiki/Playmaker/VRAINS - Yusaku is the future son of future Samuel Nakaoka the Second and Leona West who become a girl that was made from Xenos' cells and LINK VRAINS identity called Playmaker and get a partner named Ai. His deck is Cyberse with his signature ace called Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon. He dislikes Beerus whenever he destroys things. He was shortly become friend/or possibly love interest, Aiji Nakaoka. Yusaku merged with Aiji to become VRAINS. * Shoichi Kusanagi - * Aoi Zaizen (Samuel Nakaoka the Second)/Blue Angel - She is the Charisma Duelist and Yusaku's classmate. She was infected by the Hanoi's card before she was passed out in comatose state. She was woke up by Aiji and Playmaker by using Recovery Data only finds out that she was Samuel Nakaoka the Second by possessing her while his original body was still existed somewhere. Her deck is Trickstar and signature ace monster is Trickstar Holly Angel. * Fjorm - The best ally of Aiji Nakaoka Joo who used Queen of the Aesirs Deck. Her signature ace monster is the Dragonqueen called Blizzarda Dragonqueen Aesira. * Go Onizuka - He is the Charisma Duelist who was unbeatable duelist before Shunnosuke won the duel. His deck is Gouki and signature ace monster is Gouki The Great Orge. He become the Bounty Hunter and his signature card is Dinowrestler T-Rex Wrester. * Sentry Gard - He is the robotic knight-like security who tries to banning Aiji for messing up. However, as in the episode 5, he was shown to be kindhearted when Aiji save him from Blue Angel's rampage before his seemingly fall into the Data Storm. * Boruto Uzumaki - * Sarada Uchiha - * Mitsuki - * Sumire Kakei - The Reiganko Holder that she possessing Nue's summoning powers. She held the Servant Dragonqueen known as Varios Dragonqueen Haz. SOL Technologies Members *King - *Queen - The primary rival and a friend of Aiji Nakaoka Joo who used Galaxy Queen Deck to defeat Yusaku and nearly defeat Aiji. Her signature ace monster is the powerful Dragonqueen called Galaxy-Eyes Dragonqueen Forbiddezesyt. *Bishop - Members *Bounter Hunters **Kengo Beshou/Blood Shepard -> Blood Gaoh - Villains Lightning Faction *Lightning *Bohman Darkgialo * Khaos the Transcendent Lifeform - The one of the female main antagonist. * Priestess ** Isk (Lust the Fallen Messiah) - The one of the female main antagonist who responsiable for killed her parents, making her an nightmarish enemy. She collects every DNA on every one of them. She creates generals in order to advance her goal. She holds the dark version of Koju Riser which allows to fuse monsters into her own Koju Fusionary Monsters. She also has a Duel Disk. * Koju Fusionary Monsters *# Apollo Geist Supernova (empowered by Lust) *# Beliacium Baron (Ultraman Belial: Kaiser Belial and Kaizer Baron Fusionary) *# Nemesis Gomora (Nemesis Early State and EX Gomora Fusionary) *# Tyrant Baron (Tyrant Perfect State and Lord Baron Fusionary) * Other villains ** Scorpio (Deceased) ** Ikagen (Deceased) ** Mardakko Hanoi and Faust (Blood Clan) * Ryoken Kogami/Revolver * Spectre * Faust ** Nightin Rogue (reformed) ** Evolt/Blood Stalk/Kamen Rider Evol (reformed) Arsenals Transformation devices *Handle Claw Capsu: Koju Riser **Aiji's Fusion Risers ***Fusionary Rangers ****SingulerBarcoder (Singular Rider S & Decade Fusionary) ****DarkfireScanner (Dark Rouge & OOO Fusionary) ****Perfect Match **Ikaru's Fusion Risers ***Fusionary Rangers ****HikariClasher (Ultraman Hikari & Fourze Fusionary) ****Perfect Match **Shunnosuke's Fusion Risers ***Fusionary Rangers ****MoonEmerislash (Cure Moonlight & Ultraman Zero Fusionary) ****Perfect Match Weapons *KojuBuster **Burstglasslasher **Clear Bang Gun **Black Magirod Multi-use devices *Charak Capsules Mechas Main Combinations *Zenshinka Gattai KozyuDaiKaioKing **Choshinka Gattai HaOhSoraTenKuTachyDaiKing ***Shinka Gattai SoraTenKuTachyDaiKing ****Shinka Gattai SoraTenKuKing *****Shinka Gattai KozyuKing◆ ◆ ◆ (Main mecha for the three Kojurangers) ******Shinka Ryukoju Beryu-Rex◆ (Koju combination of Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus and Maga-Orochi) ******Kouka Koju Zora-Dosyn◆ (Koju combination of Zora and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon) ******Tsumemahou Koju Magicias◆ (Koju combination of Rapx and Dark Magician Girl) *****Shinka Gattai SoraTenKu ❖ ❖ ❖ (secondary mecha for the three Kojurangers) ******Mushi Koju Kabutos❖ (Koju combination of Kabuto Origami and Beetron-1 Beetletop) ******Mizuka Koju MogeDrill❖ (Koju combination of Neo-Spacian Grand Mole and GoGoDrill) ******Ginga Koju Wyverma❖ (Koju combination of Red-Eyes Wyvern and Assault Wyvern) *****Shinka Gattai TachyDaiOh (main mecha for KojuMask) ******Numbers Koju Tachyon ******Juken Koju Wolfer ******Sympho Koju Chrisky *****Choshinka Gattai ExhydraHaOh (main mecha for KojuAmor) ******Baku System Hydranoid ******Zyuoh System WorldRhinos ******Monsu System VickyFairy *****Yusaku-Okami/Shinka Henkei Yusaku-no-OKaiOh (third mecha for KojuRed) Auxiliary Combinations Episodes Season 1 #The Time Upon Begins/Into The Vrains #Kojurangers, Come Forth!/The Leviathan Dragon #Ready, Fusion! Action!/The Feral Panthrea VS The Strongest Hits, Gouki #The Unstable Kabuto/Aiji VS Blue Angel #Blue Angel's Great Rampage!/Awakening, Clir #Revolver's Decision/Hanoi Dragon's Roar #Restoring Power/The Quiet One, Meki #Aiji's Hopes/The Strike of Justice #The Fourth Personality, Negami/The Supreme Dark Princess #Aiji vs. Lust/Enter the Data Core #Yusaku vs. Akira Zaizen/Supreme Princess vs. Tindangle #The World Strongest Attack/Code Name #Furious Sister!! Bond with Chocolat/Strike for the Blood #Free the Hope, Guilio's Last Chance/Hissatsu no Helixx #Holy Star, KojuMask is Finally Here/Goal to Reach #Zone to the Path/ #Rampage! Lord Baron's Resurrected!/The Berserk Baron #/ #Revenge isn't Important, Supreme Princesses VS Code Talkers/Destined Power, Eteia's Awakened #/ #/ #Aiji's Strongest Hope, Fusion Revolution!!/Blue Angel vs. Baira #Head To Naruto World, Boruto Appeared/Nue Awakening #Combat: Eteia vs. Destar/Aiji vs. Sumire #Silent Mitsuki, Remembrance of the Past/Downfall: The Seven Swordmans of the Mist #/ #Oh No! Blue Angel in Peril/The World Motherly Tree #/ #Destined to Fight, Aiji and Yusaku/VS World Motherly Tree, Cindrial #Head Towards to the Hanoi Tower!/Yusaku's Friendship #Aiji and Yusaku VS Revolver: Decisive Speel Duel/Stardust Road #Revolver's Identity, The Reiganko's History/Dragonqueen vs. Dragonqueen #The True Extra Link Summon/The Last Fated Battle, VRAINS Appears Season 2 (Crimsons Part 1) #The New Enemy/Yusaku vs. Bolman #The New Ally, Soulburner/The Enemy's Who Attacked Cyberse World #An Antonished Visitor/On No! Blood Shephard's Ambitions #The Unlikely Foe Returns/Evolt's Reawakening #Ruru's Decisions, Aiji and Yusaku's Friendship/Ruru's Cure Ranger, KojuAmour #Oh No! Evolt's Master Blackhole Attacks/Hurry! Defeat the Faraway Enemy! #Strike Down, Soulburner vs. Onizuka/Battleship Target! Danger Aiji #Aiji and Yusaku Team Up Again, Defeat Blood Shepard/Great Combination! Choshinka Koju Gattai!! #Oh No! Hanoi's Returns/Huh?! Aiji vs. Brave Max the Idiot #Trapped, Soulburner's Crisis/Crush the Despair! Soulburner's Courage #Playmaker's Origins/The Hidden Secrets of Hanoi #Watch Out! Kojuranger's Breakout/The Earth Ignis #The Test Duel! Counter the Earth's Defense #??? #Evolto's Justice of Redemption/Yusaku's Memories #??? #The Meeting Ignis, Lightning!/Revolver vs. Windy #Ignis' Revealed, Borreload Savage Dragon/Aiji and Yusaku #Appearance of the Silver Dragon/Aiji's Ace, VRAINS Reappears! #??? #Evolto's Redemption, Earth vs. Go/The Possessed Oni Season 3 (Crimson Part 2) #History of the Bounty Hunters #Aoi and Aqua #SOL Technologies' Secret, Blood Shepard vs. Revolver #Blazing of Light, Lightning Approaches #Bounty Hunter's Duty, Kengo's Furious Roars #Phantom Thief and Cops, Join Together - KojuRed's LuPatoLeiHaruka #??? #??? #??? #The Proud Maiden #Kusanagi's Fatal Decision #The Friendship Duel of Promise #Soulburner's Burns #Burning Duel! Soulburner's Last Resort! #Clash! Revolver vs. Lightning #Burning Decisive! Cast Away, Revolver! #Bohman's Final Duel! #Friends of Access! Everyone, Gathered! #Anger and Sorrow Fusion! Neocyberse Deranged Stylus! #Bohman's Last Breath, Bonds is Greater?! #The Soul of the Two Evolution, KojuRedReviver! #Fu - The Time Traveling Warrior! #The Mystery of Yusaku (Continued to Gentenju Sentai Monsteger) Special/Movies *Shuryō Sentai Kojuranger Movie VS Singular Rider S Mecard: Past and Future Distortion (take place after Season 3 episode 15) *Shuryō Sentai Kojuranger VS Singular Rider S: Shadowside: Everyone, Gather All Heroes Trivia *In Season 1 and 2, it was originally 1 hour part episodes of two shows, but in Season 3, two episodes will be merged with Ranger and mecha fights and Yugioh Duel. Category:Series